1. Field of the Invention
This description generally relates to the field of table gaming and, more particularly, to a system and method for communication with gaming chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaming chips, or tokens, are used at various types of gaming tables as a substitute for currency. Identification of individual gaming chips is becoming important to gaming establishments, such as casinos, for a variety of reasons. For example, remote sensing systems, which identify the presence and/or characteristics of valid gaming chips, make it more difficult for individuals to use counterfeit gaming chips or gaming chips from other gaming establishments. Such systems may facilitate interaction of various casino functions, for example, accounting, tracking employee efficiency and/or awarding complimentary benefits (“comps”) to customers. Further, such systems may deter cheating at the gaming tables if bets during the game are monitored.
A recent development in the gaming industry is the tracking of individual player gaming activities by identifying and remotely monitoring movement of gaming chips. Tracking an individual player's gaming history by identifying and monitoring gaming chips allows the gaming establishment to identify and/or reward favored customers. Particularly lucky players and/or cheaters may be identified using such monitoring systems.
An exemplary system which allows remote identification of gaming chips is disclosed in French et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,548, which discloses electronically-identifiable gaming chips which have been tagged with a radio frequency transmitter that transmits various information about the gaming chip, such as an individual identification number and/or the value of the chip. The gaming chip employs an electronic transmitter chip, an antenna, and an optional battery. In response to receiving an interrogation signal from a transmitter, the gaming chip communicates a radio signal to a receiving antenna. This system and method of identifying gaming chips is an application of the well known and commonly available radio frequency identification (RFID) technologies. However, the power required to transmit RFID signals from such gaming chips may be an issue because of the relatively large communication distances involved. Also, anti-collision techniques are required to prevent signal collision from two or more gaming chips simultaneously attempting to communicate with RF signals.
Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to facilitate communication with gaming chips using less power and without signal collision.